1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and more specifically it relates to a lure transporting system for conveniently and safely storing a fishing lure that remains attached to the fishing line of a fishing rod while maintaining the fishing lure readily accessible to the fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures have been in use for years. Typically, a fisherman will attach a fishing lure to a fishing line of a fishing rod. The fisherman will then repeatedly cast the fishing lure into a lake or river in an attempt to catch a fish. After the fisherman is done fishing, he has two options regarding the attached fishing lure. He can either remove the lure from the fishing line and place it within a conventional tackle box, or he can simply attach the fishing lure to one of the many loops attached to the fishing line.
Conventional tackle boxes are bulky and inconvenient to utilize. For short fishing trips to a nearby river or lake, transporting a large tackle box is generally not required since the fisherman will probably only utilize a few fishing lures. Conventional tackle boxes are also prone to accidentally opening during transportation. Also, conventional tackle boxes usually retain the fishing lures extremely close together thereby inducing entanglement of the fishing lures. In addition, if the user stores the fishing lures within the conventional tackle box, it takes a significant amount of time to open the tackle box, locate the desired fishing lure and then attach the fishing lure to the line of the fishing rod.
Securing the fishing lure to the loops of the fishing rod is undesirable because of the inherent safety risks. The hooks of the fishing lure are exposed thereby potentially penetrating the fisherman or other individual's skin. In addition, the exposed hooks attached to the loop of the fishing rod are susceptible to engaging surrounding fishing rods thereby creating an entangled structure that sometimes requires severing of the fishing lines.
While these devices and methods may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently and safely storing a fishing lure that remains attached to the fishing line of a fishing rod while maintaining the fishing lure readily accessible to the fisherman. Conventional methods and devices for storage of fishing lures promote entanglement amongst the fishing lures. In addition, conventional methods of storing fishing lures while retained upon the fishing line are dangerous to individuals in contact with the fishing rods.
In these respects, the lure transporting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently and safely storing a fishing lure that remains attached to the fishing line of a fishing rod while maintaining the fishing lure readily accessible to the fisherman.